


【盾冬AU】1939

by hexeamelie



Series: 门牌号系列 [2]
Category: Captain America
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文, 平行世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexeamelie/pseuds/hexeamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他搂紧史蒂夫挺拔的身躯，身心都在欢呼雀跃着。此时此刻在他的拥抱里，他才有了一种活着的踏实感。<br/>“先进屋。”他说，轻轻推开了他，那一分无法忽视的冷淡让他僵在原地无法动弹。<br/>——《門牌系列二》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬AU】1939

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景；盾冬不拆逆；斜体闪回；Bucky有肌肤饥渴症。  
> 本篇主BuckyPOV，吉姆也是他的昵称。门牌号代表关键年。  
> 人设：小学老师！Steve/官二代！Bucky  
> 这应该算中篇吧，剧情依然狗血。  
> 原作者：Krähe  
> LOFTER：http://krahe-s.lofter.com/

_“你为何都不许愿呢？”_  
_他眨了眨灰蓝色的眼睛，薄唇倔强地紧闭着。最后，他的静默化为冰霜。_  
_“我不需要这种东西。”他如是说。_

他再一次盯着桌面上的电话。但，只是盯着。一分钟后，他不得不再次强迫自己专心于笔下的演讲稿上。然而五分钟后，他还是放弃的搁下了手中的钢笔，拿起了电话拨号。  
“您好？这里是罗杰斯。”  
——终于，听筒传来久违的声音，他不由得握紧了电话手柄。

_“……放松，宝贝，只要感受我……”他温柔地低喃着，带来甜蜜的诱惑，而他无法抵抗，唯有俯首投降。_

“有人说话吗？”  
对方困惑的声音拉回了他的注意力，他深吸一口气，开口：“是我，詹姆斯•巴恩斯。”  
“我……我以为你不会打来了……我很高兴你这么做了。”他说，欣喜的情绪随着他的声音传过来，“你过得好吗？”  
“我很好……”他说，指尖绕上了电话线，玻璃桌面映着模糊的他。“你呢？”  
“还不错……夏天的好处就是可以常常到户外去活动，尤其是海边，孩子们特别喜欢到海边去玩……”  
继续，多一些，再多说一些……  
“……也许下次你可以和我们一起去玩，假如你乐意，孩子们都很可爱，你会喜欢他们的……”  
嘴角自然地微微上翘，他柔声回答：“我很乐意。”  
“太好了……”  
一时间，电话两头陷入了沉默。他应该说些什么才行，却笨拙地弄丢了自己的对白。他蠕动着唇，心急如焚。  
“……我们能见面吗？”  
好的，好的，好的……  
空气中幽幽袭来一股淡雅的花香令他周身僵硬，他不得不违背他的心，低声说：“我恐怕不能……”  
“……这样啊，没关系……我得走了，再联络，好吗？”  
别挂，拜托了，别离开……  
“好的。”他只能如此回答。挂上电话的瞬间，巨大的空虚和自我厌恶立刻吞没了他。  
“有其他紧要的事情吗，要不要先取消我们的晚餐？”她问，目光柔柔，巧笑倩兮。  
“不，没有。”他说，再次戴上毫无破绽的面具，抬头微笑。

_“你没有任何想要的东西吗？”_  
_“没有。”他回得毫不迟疑。_  
_“任何人都有欲望，爱，金钱，权利等等。”_  
_他静静地凝视着毫无波澜的湖面上所倒映着的满月，淡淡地说：“我不知道我想要什么，我也不想要什么。”_  
_“多么可怜的人——”_  
_他叹息，祖母绿的眼眸盯上了自己无名指上白金雕花的戒指。_

“吉姆，你听到我说话了吗？”  
她的碰触像锐利的针，扎得他浑身一震。他迅速回过神，缓缓将手收回藏于桌面下，低声道歉。  
“是不是太累了？”她问，笑容有一些尴尬。  
“可能吧。”他努力挤出微笑，却显得力不从心。厌倦感令他从容的面具生出一道道无法及时修补的裂痕。“我送你回家吧。”  
他看着她移开目光，无声藏起失落的情绪。看着她默默地将杯中酒饮尽后，并再次为他展露美丽的笑容。他并非草木般毫无感觉，只是他无法作出任何回应。他以为他可以，可他的心魂早已不住在这具躯壳里了。  
他无能为力，对她，对自己，对失去掌控的一切。  
她拉住了他的袖口，纤纤柔荑抚摸着他的脸颊，目光柔柔，充满怜悯。她说：“记得我说过的吗？你不需要强迫自己去接受任何你不想要的东西，吉姆，从来都不需要……”  
她握紧他的手，踮起脚尖亲吻了他的面颊。短暂的拥抱过后，明眸中有耀眼的泪光在闪烁，但她依然给了他最美的微笑。她轻触他的心口，鼓励他：“追随你的心走。”  
她的倩影消失在门后时，他张开手，只剩下小巧的钻戒静静地躺在手心里。

_她捉住了他的手，惊讶地察看着尾指上那枚白金混色的雕花戒指，戏谑道：“真不敢相信，你居然戴着一枚尾戒，哦，亲爱的，你决定只把爱奉献给上帝吗？”_  
_“我拿不掉它。”他说，眉头苦恼地纠在一起。_  
_“这不是你的吗？”她问，好奇地研究着上面雕刻着的奇怪文字。_  
_“一个自称是神的怪咖强行给我套上的。”他说着抽回了自己的手。_  
_她笑着说：“那就戴着吧，很衬你，说不定也会给你带来好运呢。”_

他站在漆成红色的公寓门前，视线钉牢在这门牌1939号的门铃上。垂在身侧的拳头握紧了又松开，反反复复。最后，他迈开不情愿的脚步，一步一停顿地走下了石阶。  
“巴奇……？”  
他身形一僵，转过头，屋主人就站在一侧的步道上，一脸惊讶地向他走近。他不能将视线从对方身上移开，身体更是不顾一切地靠了过去。  
噢，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫……  
他搂紧史蒂夫挺拔的身躯，身心都在欢呼雀跃着。此时此刻在他的拥抱里，他才有了一种活着的踏实感。  
“先进屋。”他说，轻轻推开了他，那一分无法忽视的冷淡让他僵在原地无法动弹。  
怎么生气了……？  
是因为他在白天时拒绝了他，所以……  
他开了门，侧过身问：“你要来，还是不呢？”  
双腿自发地朝他移动，直到走进门内，他都没有勇气抬起眼睛去看他。他就像个做错事的孩子，可又不知何事做错了。  
“随意坐吧。”他说着，径直走进开放式的厨房里，取了水壶装起水来。“不介意喝茶吧？”  
他呆呆地站在客厅里，一眨不眨地盯着他宽厚的背影看，在他转过身时才慌张地移开目光。他靠在流理台上，静默地望着他半响，最后无奈地叹息。  
“为什么要来我这里？”  
我想见你。  
“你想要什么？”  
你，是你，我想要你。  
他状似疲惫地用手扶住额头，遮住了他的眼睛，低声说：“你不能……你不能这样做，知道吗？你不能就这样来找我……”  
为什么？为什么不能？看着我，看着我，看过来……  
“我以为你只是试探我才那么说……”他自嘲地笑了一声。  
看着我，求求你，看着我，史蒂夫……  
“我对你而言，算什么？”  
你是我的，是我的，我的……  
“回去吧……我暂时没法面对你的脸……”他下了逐客令，毅然决然地背过了身。  
不……不不不，不要……我不要……  
“不要——”  
他步履踉跄地冲到他身后，伸出双手紧紧地抱着他，埋首在他的后背。明明他的身体那么温暖，却令他不断地发抖，就像掉进了冰窟里一样。史蒂夫强行地拉开了他紧锁的双手，推开他，让两人保持距离。  
“史蒂夫……”他想要保持声音平稳，想要做一个不那么难看的表情。“……你怎么了？”  
他为什么要偏过头不看他？为什么不碰他，也不让他碰他？这是什么意思？  
“你厌烦我了……？可是，你说你爱我……”他小声嗫嚅道，执着地伸出双手紧紧揪着他的衣衫，他不能放手，不可以放手。“你说过的，史蒂夫……”  
“——够了！”史蒂夫终于开口，眼里，声音里满满都是痛苦和受伤。“回到她身边去，别再来了。”  
“她……？”他抬起湿润的双眼不解地望向他。  
“请别再假装无辜了，我不能接受这种关系，不要再背叛她，你我就当做这一切从没发生过……”  
当做这一切从没发生过……？  
他究竟在说什么？  
背叛她？是谁？凯西吗？  
“不，我不要！”他摇着头吼道，泪水不受控制地涌出眼眶，他嘶哑地指控着：“我没有背叛任何人，背叛的人是你！史蒂夫，是你！你就那么消失了，我根本不知道怎么办……你改变了我的一切，却有始无终……为什么要让我遇见你，为什么要走进我的脑袋里，为什么要告诉我你爱我，你需要我，如果你从来都没有说过，我会努力……当做什么都没有发生……”  
“我们不能永远活在梦里，巴奇，你和我在这里，是现实，你明白吗？”他痛心道，心疼地擦去他的眼泪，明明发誓不让他再哭泣的。“你已经有了你的责任，我们这样是不对的……那天是我强迫了你，那是我的错，可我们不能一错再错……”  
“你没有错，你没有……是我错了……”他从口袋里拿出那枚小小的钻戒，哽咽道：“我……我和凯西结束了，是我利用了她的爱，我那时一心只是想忘记你，只想摆脱那个梦境的回忆……我感觉好孤独，比在遇见你以前的任何时候都要孤独，孤独得快要活不下去……只有她陪着我，她说她永远都会陪在我身边，她会比任何人爱我……”  
“对不起……对不起，巴奇……”他把他拉进怀抱里，紧紧的，怜爱的，内疚的。他感谢命运眷顾，却也痛恨造物弄人。  
“如果我知道你是真实存在的，无论如何我都会去找到你，我都会去找你的……”  
戒指掉落在地板上，发出微弱的声响，但没有任何人去在意它何去何从。

_“你知道吗？吉姆，你看起来太完美了，从内而外，从发梢到指尖，太完美了。”她说，长长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作扑扇着，温暖的棕色眼眸里流转着怜爱的光芒。“但，却没有一分一毫的真实。”_  
_“你永远都在笑，可是你会笑，却不会哭，你从来都不对自己慈悲，我真的希望你能活得更轻松一些……”_  
_“这是你的人生，你可以选择。”_

他打量着这个处处充满了生活气息的房子。虽然有些老旧，却干净而整洁。每一样家具摆件都井井有条地陈列着，藏书量丰富的书架上和壁炉上都摆放了充满家族回忆的相框，那色彩温暖的沙发和地毯令人舒适放松。他能想象出他平日坐在这里阅读的模样。  
“喝点茶吧，可以安神。”  
他将印着可爱的小狗图案的马克杯递了过来。他感激地接过喝了一口，温度刚刚好，薰衣草和蜂蜜的味道令他放松。他偷偷地打量着他，距离初次见面已时隔一个月之久，除了那头漂亮的金发变短了一些，他看上去并没有太多变化。他纤长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，贴着杯缘的薄唇，吞咽时滑动的喉结，握着杯身的修长的手指，指甲修剪得短而整齐，还有呼吸时规律起伏的胸膛……一切依然令人神往。  
发现他的注视，他弯了弯嘴角，问：“怎么了，茶很烫？”  
他摇摇头，依然没有收回视线。史蒂夫伸手把他手中的马克杯拿走，连同自己的一起搁在茶几上。站起身后朝他伸出手。他立刻握住了他，接着就被牵着慢慢地往二楼上走去。  
他动手解开了他的领带，接着是那沾染了两种香水味道的墨色西装外套，他的体温隔着那高档的丝质面料幽幽传来，他慢条斯理地解开一颗颗纽扣，藏在衬衫下的美丽的肌肤便一点点裸露在视线下。  
“洗个澡吧。”他说，带着脱下的衣物走出了浴室。  
在史蒂夫消失在门另一面后，他才转回头，忽然有一些不知所措，也终于感到一些害羞。  
他的睡衣穿在身上有些大，他拉起领口轻轻嗅了嗅，有柔软剂和阳光混合起来的香气。走到床边坐下，抓过一个枕头抱着，上面多了一丝属于史蒂夫的味道，令他安心。  
他听见了浴室门被轻轻地打开又合上，听见了走廊的灯被熄灭的声音，接着看见只着一条睡裤的他出现在了卧室里。他轻轻地将房门带上，并只留下了床头一盏柔和的灯光。  
他有些恍惚，感觉自己似乎掉进了梦境里。不，不是在做梦，他再一次告诉自己。  
他给了他一个温柔的晚安吻，他不满足地索要更多。他轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，看着他眼睛下淡淡的阴影，叹息：“你该好好睡一觉，今天对你来说过得并不好。”  
他抓住了他的手腕，小心翼翼地问：“你会留下来吗？”  
“是的，我哪也不去，睡吧。”他答应，看见了他露出的小小的满足的笑。  
他熄灭了最后的灯躺好，巴奇就立刻钻进了他的怀里。拉好了被子，他调整好了姿势抱住他，有一下没一下的轻抚他的背，让他安稳入睡。他能闻见自他身上散发出来的淡淡的小雏菊香气——与他身上相同的气味，令他感到心满意足。  
他也不过是个卑劣的人，在意识坠入黑暗前，史蒂夫如此对自己说。

_“听上去，他是个易碎的男孩。”_  
_她笑着说，别起一束落到脸颊上的红发，迷人而睿智的灰绿眼眸中透着一丝兴味。_  
_“他所需要的只有爱和安全感，但他惧怕失去，所以不会全心的投入。一点点怜爱是不能让他完全交出自己，因为他能从任何人身上得到这种浅薄的‘养料’。”_  
_“他的心依然是个孩子，光是迎合他的需求是不够的，你想永远得到他，你要学会‘制造’并‘原谅’他的错。”_

他的手轻轻触摸着他的手腕，指尖缓缓沿着掌心的中间线滑下，用指甲轻刮着他指腹。他眨了眨水雾氤氲的眼睛，咬紧了下唇，但未能阻止细碎的呻吟从嫣红的唇瓣中流泻出来。另一只攥着他衣衫的手收紧了又松开，泄露着内心的焦虑难耐。唯一的安慰是有清爽的风透过水蓝色的薄纱窗帘吹进屋里，驱散了一丝燥热。  
“这么碰你就如此有感觉了，换做别人也会这样吗？”他问，沉沉的嗓音钻进他的耳中，带着一分戏谑。  
他皱着眉摇摇头，拽着他的衣衫让他再靠近自己一些。当他终于被拥入怀中时，他如愿地将脸埋在他的肩窝里，满足地轻舒了一口气。  
他轻轻笑了起来，抚摸着他柔软的棕发，问：“这样就非常满足了吗？”  
他抬起头望向他，水润的蓝眸里满满地期许，轻声问：“你可以吻我吗？”  
史蒂夫只是笑着注视着他，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，而后偏过头吻住那双诱人的唇。他的吻温柔而充满爱意，令他为之沉醉。他们在唇舌的嬉戏中进退追逐，身体连同周围的空气渐渐升温。  
他抱起他，就近将他放倒在柔软的沙发上。一一吻过他的下颚，颈项和锁骨，再往下到裸露的胸口，有条不紊地给予爱抚。  
“快一点，史蒂夫，快一点……”他小声地催促，手拉扯着他的衣裤。史蒂夫捉住了他那只手压在扶手上，封住他不满的小嘴，吻到他不再有说话的力气时才继续其他动作。  
手指挤进了狭小的甬道中，辗转流连，着迷于被细腻温热的包覆着的感觉，无论何时都令他欲罢不能。他的从容让巴奇感到焦急，他努力将渴求更多的身体贴近对方。在他终于满足他的时候，他颤抖着发出喜悦的哭音。  
“会疼吗？”  
他低声问，吻去他眼角的眼泪，在他摇头后又将自己再推进去几分。在被完全接纳时，史蒂夫不禁发出满足的呻吟。他缓缓地动起腰身，以同样的步调爱抚着他的饱胀的欲望，并与之缠绵亲吻。  
噢，如此的甜蜜，温暖，安全，这世上没有任何比他的怀抱更值得停留的地方了。他的心，他的灵魂，他的生命，只属于这里，只属于他一个人。  
巴奇凝视着他，那双澄澈深邃的蓝眸里倒映着他的影子。他抬手触碰他的额头，他的眉眼，他的鼻尖，他的唇，如此真实，如此温暖。  
史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫……  
他被抱起身，坐在了他的腰间，他的再次深入令他发出更诱人的声音。他捧住他的头，如信徒膜拜一般亲吻着他的金发，亲吻他的额头，他的眉眼，他的鼻尖，最后停留在心的入口。他渴望就这么进入他的心脏里，永远住在里面，永远被他小心呵护着。  
汗水反射着阳光的色彩，沿着下巴到锁骨的优美线条缓缓下落，再被一一舔舐干净，如甘露般甜美。他在他雕塑般完美的躯体上沉浮，摇摆，以柔软的歌喉为他吟唱爱欲的赞歌，直到被那耀眼的白色光芒包围。  
“累了吗？”史蒂夫问，手来回抚摸着他的肩背，指腹下的肌肉结实而不夸张。  
他轻轻晃了下脑袋，嘴角挂着餍足地微笑，像一只慵懒地猫咪一样蜷缩在他的怀抱里，不愿意睁开眼睛。他不再说话，只是继续抚摸着他，抽空了所有无关的思绪来享受这宁静的时光。

_1939年，3月——_  
_搬家让他在任职的头一天就面临迟到的危机。他仓促地出了门，大步追赶着时间的脚步。_  
_“抱歉……”他回头说，为自己的莽撞致歉。同时一声清脆的声响让他下意识低头，一枚白金雕花的戒指在地上滚了一圈停在了他脚跟。他拾起来寻找失主，却完全看不见那一抹纤瘦的身影。_  
_“糟糕！”他看了下手表，再也顾不得归还失物，将戒指收进口袋后，匆匆赶往近在咫尺的校园。_

FIN.


End file.
